


Dreadful Measures

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Children, Death, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Sword Violence, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Violence, Zombies, character injury, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Alternate Universe - set after the Darcy wedding, but it didn't end as we know it. ] It's just over two years later and for the Darcys, life had been absolutely magnificent. Not only had they gotten closer in their marriage in many different ways, but they also welcomed their first child, a baby girl named Jane Anne Darcy. On her first birthday, they decided to give her a large party with all of their friends and family to celebrate the happiness they've shared and the success of clearing out zombies from their lands. But that's where they went wrong, when they assumed that the worst was behind them. Because as they watched an enemy they thought long-dead showed up at the party, they knew their luck ran out. As it would only get worse from there, and change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadful Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story for this fandom, but I'm excited. :) Now this is listed as Alternate Universe because the end scene during the credits happens, but it happens much later than it does in the movie. Admittedly we don't know how much time has passed between Hingham Bridge and the wedding, or even Hingham Bridge and Darcy's second proposal, but it's probably only a couple months between each. This takes place two years after the wedding. Also, I found some info that in the original Pride and Prejudice that Darcy's mother's name was Anne so that's how the baby gets her middle name.
> 
> Side note, this is baby Jane: [click here](http://marissavargasonphotography.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/blog42.jpg). :)
> 
> Also note the rating as mature (M) at this point is purely because I know there will be violence included in this story what with the subject matter and all. Because of content (violence and possible sexual content) it might change to explicit (E) later, but I'll definitely warn people when/if this happens.
> 
> Cheers, all! I welcome comments, they are love!

The summer was at its peak, sun shining down on the large, cozy garden that was slowly transforming into a birthday for the one year old little girl that had become the light of everyone's lives. It was the same garden that her parents had their wedding reception in, had danced together for the first time and shared words of love between each other. Lady Catherine de Bourgh was kind enough to lend her estate for another of the Darcys' parties and pay handsomely for her great niece's first birthday. It wouldn't be anywhere close to what the young child's coming out party would be once she reached of age, but with their past and what happened to them, a party was needed to celebrate what seemed like an impossible little life. It was a Elizabeth's idea and her Fitzwilliam had tried to dissuade her and decline the idea, but after some pressure from Elizabeth in a number of different ways—and becoming "that mother" that used her child's tears against him, promising herself to make it up to him later, knowing her love would cave to his daughter—he finally gave in and left it up to Jane and Elizabeth to plan. Once Lady Catherine found out about it, that's when she offered her estate and the two sisters jumped at the chance. 

The guest list was much shorter than the wedding and Little Jane's eventual coming-out party would be. Where they would invite everybody in town and anybody with a title that Fitzwilliam knew to the coming-out, they only invited close family and friends. Elizabeth and Jane's parents and sisters of course, Parson Collins and his wife, Jane's friend, Charlotte, Fitzwilliam's sister Georgiana, and not to mention Lady Catherine and her daughter Anne. It wasn't a huge gathering, but it was enough for the Darcys. It would accomplish exactly what Elizabeth wanted it to: bring light and happiness to those she loved, and hopefully put a smile on her daughter's and husband's faces.

It was hard to believe that just two years previously, Elizabeth hadn't even enjoyed the company of the man she now shared a last name—and a child—with. She found the mention of him, let alone the sight and presence of him, to be despicable, and wanted nothing to do with him. She remembered when she wanted to do nothing more than slap him and storm of...that or kick him across the room, just like she did the first time he proposed to her. She'll always regret that day. Things weren't the greatest, but she was still deeply ashamed by her reaction and her words. He had told her since then that she didn't have to worry about it, that it was the wrong time to ask and he was at fault, but she knew that that wasn't the truth. She overreacted, even if at the time she detested him, and someday she'll find the proper way to make it up to him. 

Slowly the brunette woman walked around the tables decorated for the party they were having. There were two tables for seven people each and then one table which the food would be laid upon. It was a light meal as Lady Catherine's maids and cooks were setting out trays of finger sandwiches and scones, and in the center lay a plate that sat on a pedestal so it was above the table that would sit Little Jane's birthday cake. It was small, but elegant as Lady Catherine's baker was the most divine in the kingdom and wasted no time getting to work once Lady Catherine, Elizabeth, and Jane discussed it with her. Tea cups adorned the table at each seat, the pattern identical to the plates that sat around as well, and a matching tea pot would be set in the center once it was finished brewing.

Elizabeth was excited to see everything set out and finished up, the butlers and some other maids finishing up the decorations of soft peach and off-white. It matched the outfit that Elizabeth had personally picked out and had custom made for her daughter for that particular event. Swinging her gaze around, she couldn't help but light her brown hues upon the man currently prowling the edges of the gardens. Lady Catherine had leant her finest guard for her great niece's party and they were already stationed around the area. Yet the young girl's father still worried, as Elizabeth knew that he would, and watched as he slowly trailed along the line of tall shrubbery and eventually to the solid steel gates that shut the estate off from the rest of the world. Elizabeth smiled and merely shook her head, wishing her husband would allow himself to ease on such a blessed day, but that would come all in due time. He was nothing if not vigilant—and more than a bit overprotective—and so she knew he could never enjoy himself if he didn't first check the surroundings to make sure that each and every member of their family was safe from anything that might try and harm them.

It warmed the young mother's heart to see her husband so concerned about their safety that he was risking his own health and happiness for them. It was true, she would rather his happiness be focused on them and his health not even be in danger—she would willingly give her life in a moment and without for her dear Fitzwilliam Darcy—but that didn't mean she couldn't find his actions and intensions endearing. Truthfully, she knew his intentions were for the good of everyone that would be there, but his main thoughts were of his wife and daughter. Elizabeth had heard from him countless times that he would risk everything to keep them safe, and it simply made her heart swell with more love for him. He was everything to her, and his gift of their daughter was the best thing he could've ever given her...followed only by his last name.

"Elizabeth!" The voice pulled her from her thoughts and turned her gaze from her beloved husband and over to the sight of a young girl merrily skipping her way over to where the young mother stood. The voice was that of Fitzwilliam's younger sister, Georgiana. She had come to Lady Catherine's from where she stayed at the Darcy estate in order to attend her niece's first birthday party. Elizabeth smiled at her sister-in-law, and eagerly met her part way as the girl threw herself into Mrs. Darcy's arms. In the two years that Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam had been married, the two had become as close as sisters themselves, and eventually that feeling passed onto Jane as well. The Bingleys lived close enough to the Darcys that they shared dinner every Sunday at one home or another, and there were other occasions in between that the two couples would gather together for merriment. The family was widening to allow more welcome, and usually Georgiana accompanied them. For the past year, Little Jane came with them as well, and soon enough they would have another member to add, Jane's newborn son—just two weeks old yesterday—Charles Bingley Jr.

Elizabeth hugged her sister-in-law quickly and pulled back, eyes flickering over the dress chosen for the occasion and gave her a large smile at the choice. All of the women's dresses matched the color scheme that Elizabeth and Jane had cooked up. Elizabeth herself was wearing a short-sleeved dress, much of the style she normally adorned, but there was much more lace. It was solid peach with an off-white lace overlay across the skirts and a peach bow just under her bosom. Off-white gloves covered her hands and arms up to her elbows, and she had her dark curls piled atop her head with a sun bonnet covering them, the off-white ribbon tied just under her chin. Georgiana's dress was much more plain, but not any less elegant with as a solid peach with off-white trim along the bottom and as the bow. She had no hat on and her curls were pinned up with some sweeping over her shoulders, and gloves only to her wrists. 

The dress that Mrs. Darcy had dress Little Jane in was basically a tiny version of her mother's, but with a diaper cover sewn in and instead of a sun bonnet, she had on a baby bonnet with a large peach and off-white lace flower on the front of it. The couple had found long ago that the child didn't much care for adornments on her head or around her neck—which left feeding time very messy as she refused to allow Elizabeth or anyone else for that matter put a bib on her—but for once she was keeping the bonnet on, at least for the moment. Elizabeth wasn't holding her breath that it would stay that way for too long, though. 

"Little Jane looks absolutely adorable! Mrs. Bennet and Jane are bringing her and Charlie out in a couple moments." She paused and looked over at her brother, who looked like he was slowly finishing up, but was still walking the length of the garden wall. The young girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "They say as soon as Fitz is done with his patrol, we can begin." 

Elizabeth giggled softly and glanced back to her husband as well, trying to mentally get his attention, but he was so focused she wouldn't be sure he would even hear her approach him. Still, this was his daughter's birthday and she wished him to lighten up if only a little. This would be his third time around and she knew if there was something to be found, he would've found it by then, so she was confident she could pull him from his ever-present worries of more zombie attacks and enjoy the birthday party like the rest of them. Lady Catherine's guard wouldn't let them down, if, God forbid, something would come along to try and interrupt their day of celebration. 

Sighing, Elizabeth patted Georgiana's hand where it rested on her forearm and gently pulled away from the girl. "I'll get Fitzwilliam back over here. It'll be a great day, not to worry." Georgiana nodded confidently as they both knew that if anyone could pull him out of his Colonel mode, it would be Elizabeth. With one last knowing smile to her sister-in-law, Elizabeth slipped out of the sun-filled gardens and headed over into the shade of the large shrubbery where her husband strolled, his gaze on the plants so intense it's as if they would jump him at any moment. Her fingers plucked her skirts off the ground—they were longer than she was used to, but they still worked quite well for hiding her knives in her boots and the thigh holster she always wore, and still gave plenty of room to move around in if the case needed it—not wanting to get them dirty and slowly stepped up behind Mr. Darcy. 

"The shrubbery will not attack us, Fitzwilliam." The man in question actually startled and he spun around, hand already having brought the hidden knife out of his coat sleeve and brandished it before him. Elizabeth didn't even flinch, just raised an eyebrow at her husband as he caught sight of her and dropped the knife immediately, sighing and giving her quite the glare. Of course sneaking up on him wasn't her smartest of moves, but she knew very well she could block any aim on her life if she was really worried. She wasn't, though, because she knew her husband very well.

Fitzwilliam Darcy would rather carve out his own heart with his blade than risk harming one hair on his beloved wife's beautiful head. 

Still, she understood the look on his face because one inch closer, and she very well could've gotten at least a slight poke from the blade. But again, she knew him very well, and knew where to stand. They sparred many times before and knew the arc of his swing and the length of the blade he carried, and knew how far back to stand so she didn't get swiped if only by accident. 

"Elizabeth," Darcy said with a sigh, quickly brandishing his knife back up his coat sleeve as if it had never been out. His eyes darted once over his head to the party which was going to start fairly soon, if her father's jovial banter with Charles Bingley and Parson Collins had anything to show for it. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it, which changed his glare into a sour look. "I still do not like this. It's too risky to have an open engagement such as this. The guards—"

"You wish us to be locked inside our estate for Jane's entire life?" she interrupted quietly, her voice quiet if only a bit firm.

For a moment she almost thought a "yes" was going to leave his lips, but at her quick look, he thought better of it and bit off his reply, shaking his head. "Of course not, my love. But I also wish you to be safe."

"You realize, of course, how many warriors you have here? Lady Catherine would be enough protection herself alone, let alone including my sisters, my father, all of the guards, and the two of us. We're safe here, Fitzwilliam." She held out her hand to him. "Come, let us enjoy the party. It's your daughter's first birthday, this is her only one. Let us not waste it on zombie paranoia and fear, but rather celebrate her life and what joys are to come of it." She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with adoration and love for her husband. 

Now, two years later after they met, there was no one else she could see herself with, and no place she would rather be. 

Slowly she saw his arguments flitter past his mind and fail, lips parting as if to speak, but falling off his tongue without a word. The resolve he was holding to stay where he was also slid off and a look that mirrored hers took over his face and he stepped closer to her, placing a gentle hand in hers and his other over her cheek, pressing the softest of kisses against her lips, but it still managed to light a fire in her veins. Enough so she almost stepped right back up to him to continue it when he pulled away, but that would have to come later. The day was about their daughter, their Little Jane. One year ago she came squalling and wiggling into their lives, making them even more joyous than they had been before.

"Let us celebrate our daughter," he finally said, his voice firm if still a bit worried, but he gave her a soft, beautiful smile and she smiled right back up at him brightly nonetheless. Swallowing past the sudden rise of emotion—she couldn't believe she had her baby girl for a whole year already, she felt like it was just yesterday she was pregnant with her and feeling her water break to signal the impending birth—as she led her husband over to their family. 

Just as the couple stepped back into the sun, into the party, Mrs. Bennet finally arrived with Jane and Georgiana in tow. Jane had Charlie wrapped up against her chest in a soft silk scarf that was formed to hold a baby. Elizabeth could see her nephew sleeping peacefully against his mother, but her eyes flickered over to the dark-haired baby her own mother carried. The grandmother smiled proudly and everyone was quiet as she stepped over to the baby's parents. While Mrs. Bennet's actions invited for Elizabeth to be the one to hold her, Fitzwilliam quickly stepped forward to take his daughter, hand sliding from Elizabeth's hold, but she was more than alright with that. 

Tears dotted the corners of her eyes again as she watched Fitzwilliam handle the babe as if she were made of glass, settling Jane against his hip causing her to coo as her pudgy finger grabbed ahold of her father's coat. There was a look in Darcy's eye that said to anyone who knew him just how devoted he was to his girls, the most precious people in existence to him, but nobody dared say anything as Elizabeth took the steps forward to stand next to her husband and daughter, one arm around his back and the other stroking the small girl's cheek for a moment before falling to the arm holding her under her bottom. 

"We love you, Jane Anne Darcy, happy birthday," Elizabeth said softly, kissing the girl's temple. Jane giggled softly and bopped her father on the nose with a tiny fist, before letting out a squeal. Laughter rose up from around them, even Fitzwilliam joined in softly, gingerly setting the baby girl in the soft grass. She could walk, but it was shaky for her, and she preferred to crawl or be carried. Truthfully she probably enjoyed being carried because she was never set on her feet, whether it was Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam, or Georgiana carrying her, she barely touched the ground because she was just that precious to them. Fitzwilliam knew she needn't be babied and allowed to gain her own footing, but even he fell under her spell of those big, sad eyes staring up at him and he just could never resist.

But this time they let her go, let her experience grass under her hands and knees for the first time. She looked like she was in wonder, small hands slapping at the ground, fingers squeezing into the soft earth and ripping out some pieces of grass, before she quickly took a bee line for the table that held her cake. Fitzwilliam darted after her, plucking her up off the ground before her hands could take hold of the cloth so she didn't bring down the whole table, including the cake that now sat perfectly atop the pedestal in the center. The family chuckled as her grabby fingers were taken off and she was turned around, her mind immediately taken off getting her hands on that table now that it was no longer in her view, and so she began exploring around the tables, cooing to those who gave her some attention. She gripped ahold of her grandfather's pant leg and pulled herself up and tried to climb into his lap, and Mr. Bennet didn't have it in him to say no to her. 

Eventually the party went back to the usual swing of light banter and good-natured joking. Elizabeth took Darcy's arm as he led her over to one of the tables. The first table held the last three Bennet girls along with their parents, Parson Collins, and Mrs. Collins. The other table held Jane and Charles Bingley, Lady Catherine and Anne de Bourgh, and finally the Darcys joined them. Charles stood up as Fitzwilliam held out a chair for his wife and Elizabeth sat down, allowing both men to sit down as well once she was comfortable. Her hands rested on the table and Fitzwilliam's fingers closed over hers, holding them as they conversed with those at the table with them. Charlie woke up wet part-way through so Jane excused herself to go take care of her son. Elizabeth smiled as her sister walked away, and soon Charles excused himself as well, but only after he fidgeted quite a bit for a couple moments which told everyone that he really wanted to be at his wife's side to experience all he could about his son.

Fitzwilliam understood the urge very well. 

His fingers squeezed Elizabeth's fingers tighter, both of them glancing over as Mr. Bennet set Jane back on the ground to crawl around some more. A smile bloomed over their faces, their hearts absolutely full with love and devotion for the people around them, and their little girl. It was such a peaceful setting and Elizabeth could feel it drifting through her veins, the happiness that she's had ever since she said "I do" the day she became Mrs. Darcy, the contentment that came with allowing herself to love the wonderful, brilliant, beautiful man sitting next to her, the wondrous feeling of becoming a mother and having a child of her own.

She knew that nothing could go wrong at that point, surely there was no way God could be so cruel as to give them everything and strip it all away from them.


End file.
